


Soul Of Me

by chogiwarm



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha Lu Han, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Bottom Oh Sehun, M/M, Omega Oh Sehun, Protective Lu Han, Soulmates, Top Lu Han
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 15:36:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16600730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chogiwarm/pseuds/chogiwarm
Summary: Luhan scents like sweet cappuccino and burning matches and Sehun thinks it's even better than the finest cologne in the whole wide world





	Soul Of Me

**Author's Note:**

> hey there lovely people !  
> i don't know what to feel about posting my first work in ao3. i usually post on wattpad (on both my account, xxunqi and shixhann) and it feels a bit strange to finally post here, since i've always wanted to but never had the guts to do so...  
> english is not my first language and i learned it alone, so pretty pwease be gentle with me.  
> hunhan is my absolute otp and even though i'm not a crazy fan that want to force it into sehun or han, i still believes it's real. if it isn't, i'll still be happy for both of them, but idk guys.  
> plus i had known exo since their debut sooooo, yeh.  
> anyway, i hope you'll enjoy the read !

Sehun bit mildly on his lower lip, as the quiet melody of the rain, pouring outside, was slowly rocking his tired head. His fingers pushing upon the buttons of his pink and white Nintendo 3DS, the boy was lazily playing the most recent Pokemon game, trying without any real efforts to catch another member for his newly started team. As much as he wanted to found the perfect match, Sandman was calling for him to sleep and his pretty eyes were dangerously blinking, teary from the fatigue he was feeling sine the end of today's schedules.

 

The softness of his matress and the reassuring warmth of the thick duvet covering his body were not here to help. Even his angelic face was half hidden under the quilt's protection and he was able to catch the sweet parfume of lavender and fresh wind - Junmyeon had did well, when buying this new laundry detergent. It smelled way better than the last one, a strange mix of scents of seawater and flowers.

 

 **« Sehunnie, you look like a grumpy marmot. »** said jokingly Lu Han from his own bed and the omega only slightly grumbled in response, not caring at all.

 

The older did not say anything after that and Sehun thought he had returned to his reading (currently, it was Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, if he remembered well). But soon enough, the boy was able to feel a light pressure just behind his back and one single hand was taking away his precious Nintendo.

 

Sehunfrowned and turned toward him a little.

 

 **« Hyung, give it back. »** he asked in a jaded voice, his face bitch-resting as always. **« Hyung, please. I'm playing. »**

 

Lu Han smiled and his laugh sounded like an annoying yet beautiful lullaby to the younger's ears. Sehun swallowed and asked again, pushing aside the thought of it.

 

**« Hyung, I said give it back.**

**— But you're way too deep into those things, Sehunnie ! »** he just complained, grinning softly like some kind of father lecturing his child without wanting him to get hurt   **« Ignoring me like that – I don not like it. You should give me all of your attention. »**

Sehun stucked his teeth in his tongue and slowly fluttered his eyes, stopping himself from revealing that he was _indeed_ giving him all his attention, every single hour of every single day. He then rolled his dark orbs, swallowed a yawn to not seem childish even though he was tired and he shrugged, trying not to flush when Lu Han got closer and let out a _mmmh ?_ just in front of his face, his rosy lips pressing against each-others.

 **« Why would I notice you ? »** he answered, a bit daring as he felt Lu Han growling at the bold reply, making him shiver with that warm sound.

The older smiled teasingly, pulling his arms around his waist in a short second after leaving the Nintendo on the floor – Sehun hadn't saw it coming and thus he started to wriggle with what seemed to be a strong will against Lu Han's grip, but in reality barely trying to escape it. He was a kid, and what kid didn't like being hold by his favorite hyung ? The alpha did not even had to use his pheromones to be accepted by the younger – Sehun would always accept him.

There was no way, still, that he was going to say that out loud.

 **« How dare you talking to your hyung like that, naughty maknae ? »** laughed Lu Han with a big smile on his lips. Sehun kept on fighting but smiled back at the deer, unable to not.

 

Soon enough, Lu Han was lying comfortably in the bed, Sehun's head hidden in the crook of his neck and his hands gripping on the chinese's grey jacket. He was able to smell him, his nose brushing on his sharp collarbones, and he smiled happily through his tiredness.

Lu Han's odour was his favorite parfume since the very first time they met — he scented like sweet cappuccino and burning matches and Sehun thought it was even better than the finest cologne in the whole wide world. Sehun would drown himself into a single wave of this parfume with all the joy he was able to possess. It was draving him insane, to be honest, but it was not as if he cared. He did _not_ cared, because he was head over heels for Lu Han and everything that was related to the handsome chinese man — he was so talented and obliging and awesome and so, _so_ perfect with everything he did that no one could ever, ever not be addicted to him.

Obviously, Sehun was not an exception to the rule.

 **« You need to rest, Sehunnie. »** said the blond as he started to sooth the other's low back with large and slow circles. Sehun felt his touch as if there was no shirt between the soft palm and his skin and he shuddered under Lu Han's left hand, the right one upon his hip.

**« I don't want you to faint from exhaustion at practice tomorrow, you need to be okay. »**

He hummed sleepily and closed his eyes, mumbling a few senseless words as his omega's counterpart was taking over. He just wanted to groan lightly from the hold that Lu Han had on him, because it was just so nice and pleasant and — and really, Sehun was craving for even more attention from the older rookie idol. He chewed on his lip and ignored that quite embarrassing fact, chosing to simply let his mind drift away as he leisurely fell asleep between Luhan's comfortable arms.

And the suave _sleep well, my baby Sehunnie_ that Luhan whispered to his right ear before he did for good, helped him to have a lot of sweet and lovely dreams this night.

**Author's Note:**

> sooo that's it.  
> the update will be a bit slow since i'm in a boarding school and i don't really have time to write fanfictions, + i'm trying to finish a book of mine to publish it.  
> hope you'll love this fanfic anyway, because she means a lot to me ! (yeah, she's even a she in my mind lkk)
> 
> see you next time !


End file.
